<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I paid my boyfriend to make me a mystery box. (Shocking) by RAGNVlNDR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796894">I paid my boyfriend to make me a mystery box. (Shocking)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAGNVlNDR/pseuds/RAGNVlNDR'>RAGNVlNDR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mystery Box, Not Beta Read, Youtuber!Kenma, idk what tags to add without spoiling the story, kageyama tobio best boy, kenma is a crybaby, kodzuken vlogs, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAGNVlNDR/pseuds/RAGNVlNDR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's having a bad day so he sent Tobio away to buy whatever he thinks that can make his boyfriend feel better. Unexpected things happened. Kenma can now say that today is the most beautiful moment of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I paid my boyfriend to make me a mystery box. (Shocking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello it's me again. Im back with another kageken content. I made this a series so i can dump my kageken brainrot ideas here. Please enjoy my lil offering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello my loves welcome back to kodzuken’s vlog, and today, im kinda sad so I sent my boyfriend away to make me feel better” Kenma said to start his vlog. He’s sitting on the floor with a gigantic box beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling me I need to be away to make you feel better?” You can hear Tobio’s confused voice in the background. Kenma snickered. <em>My boyfriend is a dumbass but I love him</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“No that’s not what I meant.” Kenma sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“This morning I gave him 500 bucks. I told him to go out and buy me everything that he thinks that can make me feel better” Kenma paused and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And he deadass told me he doesn’t need 500 bucks to make me feel better. I was confused for a solid second and he added “just go to the bed and I’ll do the deed”. Yeah in the end I smacked his head and went to the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah that” Tobio muttered as Kenma focuses the cam on his boyfriend eating chips. “But we did it” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pouted. Tobio leaned to kiss his pout away. The latter slightly pushed his chest, hiding his blush behind his blond locks.</p><p> </p><p> “Honey, we’re gonna get demonetized,” Kenma muttered, walking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, im gonna show you the clip of him running errands and then we’ll open the box together!”</p><p> </p><p>The next clip was Tobio in the car, driving.</p><p> </p><p>“So as you can see my boyfriend just shooed me out of the house.” He started while steering the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I gonna know what he likes if everything that he needed is already in the pantry?” You can see a small pout forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we’re going to the mart and buy everything that can make him feel better”</p><p> </p><p>The video fast forward to him in the mart pushing a cart.</p><p> </p><p>“First we go the sweets aisle. He loves chocolate and pie, especially apple pie and kitkat.” He narrates. He picked 5 bags of kitkat and left the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolates, checked. Now we go to other aisle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenken told me his back has been hurting these past few weeks. So I think getting him healing patch will make him feel better. Am I right babe?” Tobio said.</p><p> </p><p>A text appeared at the bottom corner saying *nods*</p><p> </p><p>As he’s walking to the next aisle, he saw a shelf full of mason jars.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kenma loves these jars with- oh poop nuggets it has fairy lights inside!” you can hear excitement in his tone. He carefully placed the jar in the cart and continue to stroll.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio head to the frozen aisle and got a milk.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for me kenken sorry” he said</p><p> </p><p>Another text appeared at the upper part that said “yeah yeah milk monster all yours”</p><p> </p><p>The video fast forward again to him in the toys section.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I get Nagi another toy? As you know guys Kenken really loves his cat Nagi. You might be asking “Tobs isn’t it your cat too?”. He paused for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean technically? But he got Nagi before we got together so I guess, no?” he said with confusion hinting in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The video cut to the next clip, with Tobio back in the car with bags beside him. “Im gonna head to the bakery to get him apple pie and I’ll head back home.</p><p> </p><p>A montage of him driving flashed on the screen and back to Kenma sitting on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you didn’t vlog that much honey.” Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, it’s hard to vlog outside babe im shy” Tobio said in the back. Kenma nods, agreeing with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so let’s open this now” Tobio slid a scissors on the table in front of Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma opened the box and reached inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is this.” He muttered. He pulled his hands and took out a set of fuzzy socks.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s eyes literally shine. He let out a high-pitched squeal and run to his boyfriend behind the cam.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much please marry me” You can hear him mumbled behind the cam.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too” Tobio said. Seconds later you hear a lights smack sound behind and the flashes a spongebob timecard.</p><p> </p><p>“Going back to the video, I really love the socks. My feet tend to get icy cold when I stream that’s why I always wear socks.” Kenma explained. He let out another squeal. “Look it has cat paw prints!” He showed the said socks to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sits back again and shove his arms inside the box. He pulled a bag of chocolate. His eyes sparkled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Really honey?” Kenma asked. “There’s four more bags inside babe” Tobio said.</p><p> </p><p>Another squeal escaped his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma faced the camera. “Not to flex but I have the best boyfriend” You can hear Tobio choking somewhere in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma reached the box again and pulled a jar. “Honey I swear to god im gonna marry you” he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I literally have a collection of cute jars along side my controller collection. This is so cute! It even has a fairy lights inside.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>The next item made Kenma run back behind the cam. You can hear Tobio laughing and screaming while Kenma smacked the shit out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma came back with a red face and a pout. Tobio continues to laugh. “He deadass got me a red lingerie.” He glared at the man standing behind the cam.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Tobio I won’t let you cum tonight.” He muttered. Tobio barked another laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Im taking back my words, he’s the worst boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Another timecard flashes to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled another item from the box. It’s safe this time, it’s just a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the purpose of this Tobs” Kenma stated. Tobio softly hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“For me to smack the shit out of you if I saw another inappropriate stuff in this box” Tobio snickered again. Kenma throw him another glare before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled a box of pain reliever patch. “Tobs we look like those old couple gives each other pain reliever stuff. I won’t be surprised if I got a chair massager on my birthday.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Im getting old. My back hurts after hours of stream.” He paused. “I think you really need to get me chair massager on my birthday”</p><p> </p><p>In the next clip you can see Kenma pull a pair cat ears. He threw another glare to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tobio asked. Kenma just ignored him and pull another item from the box.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glimmered again. “Apple pie!” he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Tobio. “How many?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two whole pie” he squealed again.</p><p> </p><p>Another timecard flashed to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>You can see Kenma with bruised lips. He stared straight at the camera. “What? I gotta give my boyfriend some appreciation.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached inside the box again, his eyebrows twitching as he touched something weird inside.</p><p> </p><p>As he pulled the thing, he immediately crouch and hide the item.</p><p> </p><p>“HONEY” he screamed as his face is turning red again.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio laughed again in the back. You can hear him slapping his knee. Kenma grabbed the pillow and run to hit his boyfriend. Another screaming match echoed through their house.</p><p> </p><p>As they are fighting, a ginger cat sat on the couch in front of the camera. Licking its paws with Tobio’s scream playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Silence dominated the video. Seconds later, Kenma came back in the frame panting.</p><p> </p><p>“One more Tobio one more. I won’t let you touch me tonight” he threatened. “It’s a motherfucking condom”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma placed the cat on his lap. “hello there baby. Look at daddy being nasty on the internet” he said in small voice, kissing the cat in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey im just memeing don’t bully me” the other defended. Kenma straight up ignore him and continue petting the cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything left that’s NOT inappropriate?” he asked facing his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I promise it’s not inappropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled a small red velvet box.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped. He looked back at Tobio. You can see his eyes watering.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio walked to him and hugged him. Kenma’s sobbing against his chest. Tobio continued to whisper sweet things to him, kissing the top of his head in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio pulled away and kneeled in front of Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say corny things anymore. Will you marry me for real baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wailed again, jumping back in Tobio’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you fucker” Voice cracking as he said those words.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio slid the ring on Kenma’s fingers. The two cuddled for a few more minutes before the screen blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>The next clip showed Kenma sitting on the couch with Tobio holding his hands. His new ring shining on the cam. Kenma’s eyes are puffy and his nose is red.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re now engaged.” Kenma said softly, smiling while touching his ring.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so unexpected and so romantic I can’t believe im now engaged!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I have another plan for the proposal but you know that when I get too excited I act so impulsively.” Tobio said, his hand snaking its way on Kenma’s small waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this better.” Kenma replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you guys for watching this video. Oh man im such a cry baby” Kenma said with his voice cracking again.</p><p> </p><p>And the video ended.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kenma posted the video, the comment section of his video went wild. The fans congratulating him, saying that that’s such a Tobio thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>After 2 hours of posting, Kodzuken trended number one on twitter. His fellow gamers, his friends, his fans and his family greeting him congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma posted a picture on Instagram. A picture of him covering his face with his ringed hand with a caption “level up with @kingtobio”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the other parts seems bland and doesnt make sense but ill fix it after my midterms. Thanks for reading! i hope you're having a great day! feel free to comment kageken fic ideas and i'll try to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>